Do You Know What I'm Seeing?
by Megane Princess
Summary: What if L decided to attack Kira from the bottom up... Starting at his heart?  -i'm not too good with summaries, although I should say, its rated M for a reason-
1. Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Do You Know What I'm seeing?**

**Misa x L**

L has always had a 'thing' for Misa-Misa and he also has a greater 'thing' for defeating his rival, Light Yagami, which is his potential solution to his KIRA search... What if he decided to attack Kira from the bottom up...? Starting at his heart?

L devised his idea from his post at his laptop in the dark room, which was empty except for Matsuda Touta, Misa Amane, and Light Yagami. Hunched over, legs bent, he continued thinking as he ate a doughnut.

"Misa..."

"Yes Ryuzaki?"

"Meet me in the back room." He said with no explanation as he got up, grabbed a single piece of strawberry cheesecake, and walked over to the back room. Misa looked over at Light questionably, wondering what L wanted. Light responded her question with a nod of the head and a 'go-on' motion with his hand like she was a child. Misa walked over to the back room of the Hotel HQ.

The back room was shadowy and dark. It was lit with a single lamp; it was an ordinary lamp, with no shade on its top. Amane was driven crazy with the womanly notion of going to the store and buying a new, better-looking lamp shade that would make the empty room a bit cozier. She had to ignore the notion to listen to the question that Ryuzaki was preparing to ask her.

"Misa, do you find me attractive?"

Misa gave L a look like, 'what the hell?', but when she made the face, she could tell that L was dead serious. She has never known L for lying, unless it came down to his true name, otherwise, Misa classified him as a pretty straight-forward person.

"Misa, you have no need to be afraid, this room has no cameras anywhere," His knuckles tapped the wall. ", and no one could hear us because of the soundproof walls." Misa looked around the room, he was right. She couldn't see any spy equipment anywhere. "I really need to have your true opinion on this."

(Misa's thought process is in italics…)

_Misa inspected the detective, considering every one of his traits. He slouched while he walked, he ate way too many sweets, which will make him fat, he held stuff weird, like he has a potential germ-phobia, which is stupid, he sits with his feet in his chair, uses lame excuses, he's a annoying smart-aleck, and, worst of all, he suspects Light and Misa of being mass murderers.. But, she kind of admires him, being right about everything, down to the last detail. Although it gets on her nerves sometimes, him calling her dumb in his 'in-between-the-lines-of-his speech' as Yagami-kun puts it, predicting every basic aspect of the way the Death Note works, even the fact it could be passed on from person to person. Other than that he's kind of cute. I an L kind of way, if that is possible. Now she thinks of it… _

"You're okay, I guess." She said blankly, not knowing what she was saying.

"_**Really**__?_" L said in disbelief. "I expected that you would yell at me telling me that 'Light was the greatest person in the whole world' or something like that."

Misa looked away, considering what L had said.

"I do love Light-kun, with all of my heart. He just doesn't seem to notice though."

"Then why do you even bother?" L asked Misa with a childish curiosity, which was only enhanced for the worst when Misa looked up at his big dark eyes which were filled with interest.

"I don't know. I just love him, I guess."

"I heard that there is no 'I guess' with love, it's only yes and no."

Misa looked away from L. She was amazed by his wisdom, and angered by his use of it to be a smart ass. L is the most confusing man ever.

"Well, this was out of the ordinary. Can you meet me later at 8:30 in this same room so I shall converse with you again?"

Misa turned her back to leave the room.

"This _was_ interesting. It was nice speaking with you Amane-chan."

Later that day at 8:30pm

_So, I'm back in the dim room. _Misa thought, looking around the familiar room noticing a chair that wasn't there before. You know how in the dark room you could feel the presence of something that wasn't there before. She got the feeling that someone's watching her.

"Hello Misa." L said. She saw him walk into the room with a miniature cake; it was a caramel cake to be exact, if you wanted to know. "You're early."

Misa said nothing. Light told her that if this _was_ a scheme that she would say as little as possible so she couldn't give away the fact that she is Kira.

"Would you like to sit down?" L gestured to a spot next to him on the medium sized recliner. Misa nodded and took the seat next to him. "You are acting unusually bashful today… What's on your mind?" L asked, staring straight in Misa's face.

"…Nothing…"

"If you are worrying about Light, there is a slim chance that he would be able to hear us… Don't forget that there are absolutely no surveillance cameras in this room, Misa, You can express yourself freely in here with out risking your reputation."

_It seems like L is unusually watchful about my feelings today… _Misa thought.

"Okay. What do you want to ask me now?" Misa asked the bug-eyed detective, feeling kind of pissed about the situation she was presently in, stuck in a room sitting uncomfortably close to a guy she didn't favor very much in particular.

"You have really nice hair," L commented stroking her blonde hair and lifting a strand of it with two fingers. "How do you keep it so… Perfect?" Misa blushed slightly at the compliment and didn't say anything. "Amane Misa-Misa-chan..? That's what people address you as? That would get annoying to me…" L takes a bite of his tiny cake.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU NEED TO TELL ME? YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST NERVE!" Misa didn't realize she had raised her voice until she saw the expression on L's face change for totally amazed to calm like usual.

"Sorry for pressuring you Misa. I have realized that my emotions have gotten the best of my actions. Will you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'll forgive you, Ryuzaki."

"Well, Misa. I just called you down here to ask you something…"

"What is it, more random, strange questions?"

L laughed a bit, "Yeah, I believe so, Misa, I'm going to ask you some strange questions!", and smiled.

"Yeah okay then." Misa went along with L's sudden playfulness, which was unusual even for him. _He must have something on his mind, acting childish out of the blue like this…_

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink." Misa said without thought.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

Misa thought for a bit, then answered plainly with, "I like to surf the net."

"Oh, alright then, ask me something."

Misa thought for a minute. "What do you like to do?"

"Capture criminals." He responded and took another bite out of his caramel cake.

_This is going to be torture… His brain is melded around the Kira case._

"What do you think about when you're not thinking of the Kira case or capturing Kira or stuff like that?"

"You." He mumbled with his finger over his mouth, so Misa couldn't hear.

"What did you say Ryuzaki?"

"Whenever I'm not working on the Kira case I am always thinking about you." He said clearly.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki? You think I'm Kira, of course you think of me. You **have** to think of me," Misa scoffed with disbelief. "I'm a part of your case."

"That's not what I meant."

Misa moved away from L in the seat a bit while her suspicion of him being a stalker rose back into her brain. But, despite her obvious budge away from him, he leaned in closer as he continued his statement.

"I want you, Misa. I always wanted you." L dove in and kissed her. Misa gasped, making it easier for him to ease his tongue into her mouth, tasting every aspect of her being. He rubbed his tongue around her mouth, trying to find hers. After some time of fighting him off, Misa finally submitted to L's deep kiss. After a minute of unforgiving bliss, Misa broke off L's daring kiss, leaving him with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. (I think he must look childish at that point.) Misa wiped off her mouth with her arm and looked down at L with a look of disgust and got up to walk out of the door.

"Misa wait!" L said and rose from the chair. Misa didn't even bother to turn around to look at him. She stayed put at her spot near the door to listen to what he had to say.

"Thank you for showing me you had a mind of your own Amane. This minor act of infidelity showed that your mind doesn't belong to Yagami-kun. Meet me in my room tomorrow I have something else to tell you."


	2. She Had The World

**She had the world**

**Misa x L**

Misa slowly advanced towards L's hotel room, trying to imagine what would happen during this highly anticipated encounter.

_I hope he doesn't try to pull some crazy shit like he did last time... Although it was kind of nice._

Misa thought, contradicting herself; she was still doubtful of the love she may have for the strange detective. When Misa approached the door, she lightly knocked on it. She waited a few minutes, and then she knocked again, harder, getting impatient. Misa then heard L's soft mumble of a voice speak to her through the wood of the door say, "Just a moment, I'll be there shortly..."

Misa folded her arms and rested her impatient hand on the door knob. She started to shift her weight onto that hand and she felt the doorknob turn so quickly she lost balance and fell into the famous detective's temporary living quarters.

"Oh Ryuzaki, I'm so-" as she started to apologize, her train of thought flew off the tracks when she realized L's appearance. This was her first time seeing L's shirtless form; it wasn't close to what she had expected. He was much thinner than she had thought, seeing that he's always eating sweets. He looked like he had a fine amount of upper body strength too... And nice fit abs. His dark hair was in absolute contrast with his beautiful pale chest.

_I guess not sleeping has some advantages... I suppose he has a lot of time to work out._

Misa thought as she stared at the insomniac genius.

"Hello." L said plainly as he looked at the model. Misa stared at L for a moment, she then replied, "Hey." She quickly diverted her eyes to the ground, hiding her strawberry-pink blush. L looked at Misa curiously and then pointed to the couch in front of him as he regained his relaxed nature.

"If you would like to sit, please, go ahead. I also have some snacks here, if you are hungry..." L pointed to the elaborate chocolate fountain. It was surrounded by juicy strawberries and other fruit. "I understand that you like to eat healthy, so it's a dark chocolate. Although the taste is somewhat bitter, it's better for you than regular chocolate." Misa looked at the fountain; it was beautiful and looked as though it was crafted out of the finest glass into a beautiful regal design. "If you would like to listen to some music, quietly, as I speak with you; the radio is right there. Please do not turn the music's level above ten, when it gets to that extent it gets hard to hear my own thoughts..." Misa then nodded when he was finished with his miniature tour of his spacious hotel room, she rushed to the radio to distract herself from the detective's shirtless glory. She shifted through the stations until she had found a hard rock station and she started to sing along in a small whisper as she went to seat herself. L looked at Misa, raveled up in his own thoughts just as she was.

I do like Misa's choice of clothing... Did she decide to wear that just for me? Does she know how much it tempts me?

L thought as he watched the model sway her head back and forth, looking at the way her pigtails swung as she mouthed the words of the rock ballad.

_I do not think that just conversing with Amane is enough to hurt Yagami in the way that I need. I am sure that by now, he may be suspecting me of trying to advance on his girlfriend; however I want his worst ideas to be just as true as my actions._

The idea rolled around in L's head for a moment, and then he made his decision.

_I need to take this rendezvous to the next level._

"Misa, do you enjoy this musical group?" L smiled slightly at Misa as she looked at him and blushed noticeably. She was trying to ignore his distracting appearance and it worked all too well, and she had forgotten he was in the room with her altogether. With the sudden remembrance of him in the room she remembered his outward appearance.

"Yeah, this is my favorite band." She said nervously. "Oh I also enjoy this band very much, I've seen them live several times, you should really see it, and it's quite a spectacle." Misa stared at L, shocked by his knowledge of pop culture and acting to seem interested, she started to become skeptical once more.

"I know you're lying."

"What?" L looked at Misa with a blank stare, thinking of all of the possibilities of what she had meant, all the different connotations of "lying" and of how she could have actually caught him in the act and that he really does not love her, but he is using her as a pawn to make his rival, and ironically best friend, snap and confess all of his secrets? Or was this an act of denial, and that she was really, truly, and absolutely falling in love with him and she could not believe that all of this was taking place?

_Well, this may be a good time to speed things up._

L then, within seconds of her accusation he crept closer to Misa and stroked her face with his fingertips from ear to jawbone, sending obvious chills up the model's spine. He leaned towards her face, and asked her, "What did you think of our last adventure..? Did you enjoy it?" In a low whisper he spoke into her ear, making her shiver even more, creating goosebumps up her slim arms. She stared at the detective's chest, as she wanted to run her fingers over his smooth exterior, so she can inspect every muscle on his body, taking it all in, making it hers.

"I-i had fun... But I shouldn't be doing that; Light-kun would get mad at me for what I have done if he was to find out!" L then took the blonde's small cold hands and put it onto his warm chest and she gasped as he whispered, "Well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" L dove down slowly to kiss Misa softly on the lips. "Well, he will never catch us here..." He whispered onto her lips, and pulled away leaving Misa craving more. She then grabbed onto the back of his neck and pulled him closer, fully entering the kiss. He was surprised at how willing the blonde was, and he expected her to at least be a little resistant but who was he to complain? L moved his long fingers underneath Misa's black ruffled skirt. Feeling his hand brush against her thigh, the model shivered with anticipation and let out a soft moan. L, interested in how she would react, cupped her and moved his thumb slowly over her clit, teasing her into submission. Misa tried to hide her excitement by biting her lip, but she was unable to control her excitement as she let out a sharp scream. L quickly covered Misa's mouth, so as to not alert anyone to their acts of fornication. Misa looked deep into L's large black pupils, searching for some kind of remorse for L's actions, some form of sexual lust was what she found and she found herself gulping down pleasure as he began forcing his finger onto her clavicle yet again. L, lusting for more, began taking off Misa's lace stocking, allowing for the attention to be noticed by her as she followed his motions, helping him remove her meaningless layers, making it easier for him to get closer to her. After removing both stockings, Misa was panting, and she allowed him a quick kiss, before he descended down into her private area. L curled his tongue around her clit, slowly licking her warm juices. Almost instantly, the area was filled again with the wet substance and L's face lit up as he began sucking it off. Meanwhile, Misa, who was watching L's head bob up and down as he licked her, was moaning loudly as the pleasure coursed throughout her body. As she let out one softer moan and heard it reverberate around the room, another noise followed right behind. It was a ringing, almost like a cellphone. Misa, searching for the source of the noise over the pounding of pleasure in her ears, was able to locate the source. An unwanted vibration coming from her purse. L, stopping for a moment because he also heard the noise, looked over at the purse and then back to Misa. "I think you should answer that." He said, looking as if he wished it never had rang. The blonde took her phone from out of her purse and she started to panic when she saw Light's scowling face on the screen. She hadn't told her boyfriend where she was going, and he must have been worried sick since she had been gone for over a hour. Once she got her phone out, she fumbled with it for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"Uh- Hi Light-kun" Misa tried her hardest to cover her fear with a relaxed smile, trying to make her voice sound cheery and energetic, although her heart was beating out of her chest.

"Hello Misa. How are things with you and Ryuzaki?" Misa gasped, afraid that he already knew what was going on. "I had a feeling you two would be talking today. How are your conversations going, is this questioning going anywhere? Never mind, I would expect Ryuzaki to be extremely confidential with all of his interrogations. I'll see you when you get home, bye." This time Misa was glad Light talked on the phone like this, not giving her response time, it usually annoyed her, but this time it saved her relationship. "Bye Light-kun, I love you!" Misa said in her usual cheery voice, as Light responded in his mumble, "Yeah, love you too." And disconnected. Misa sighed as L looked up at her with his giant dark eyes.

"Thank you again, Misa Amane. You are proving yourself to me."

"Proving what?" Misa asked quietly.

"That you are your own woman."

YAY! i did it :D with the help of my friends (zack, bubbles, & gray) i got this damned chapter finished :3

Comment please, i would like to know what you think :D

~Saratsia Sedashy


	3. Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Could Have

**Lying is the most fun a girl could have without taking her clothes off**  
**Misa x L**

Misa rushed back to Light as quickly as she could, creating a bee line straight towards their apartment. She was out of breath, and bothered, she needed to get away from L, before she fell for him completely. She didn't know what to think, the detective put up a really promising deal.

"_If you stay with me, you can have anything your heart desires. I know that inwardly, you love me. Although you may deny it outwardly and you never wish it was true, its there. And it will never disband until your wish is fulfilled. You know where to find me."_

L's words echoed through Misa's head as she ran awkwardly. She had tried to make it so he wouldn't come to her asking for more. She was not sure of his word's meanings at first, but for some reason they lingered, like they wanted to be decoded by her own mind. She tried to ignore L for just a moment so she could get to her true love in peace. Her eyes lit up when she saw Light walking towards the front door of the apartment, holding his cell phone to his ear. She felt the power of love, as she'd call it, pull her to the boyfriend like a magnet, and once the model got a hold of him, she didn't want to let go.

"Knight-kun! I missed you so much!" She said with her face buried in the brunette's chest as he looked down at her apathetically.

"I told you not to call me that." Light looked down at his bubbly girlfriend and tried to pry her off of his chest. He sighed as he let her rub her face on him and she giggled.

"I sowwy Light-kun, I won't ever do it again!" She said in a particularly annoying baby voice and pouted her lips, trying to get a reaction out of her emotionally detached lover. As usual, he wasn't phased. She clutched her hands into tight fists and put them under her chin, and began to wiggle and squirm, using what the media taught her to make him find her adorable. Light stared at Misa's strange actions, and he gave her a pat on the head. She gave him a large cheesy grin, and she felt she had made Light happy.

"Don't worry, it's alright. Can I go into the house now?" Misa loosened her grip and let him walk forward, her arms wrapping around him, being his belt.  
"Today is going to be a long day." Light mumbled as he opened the door.

Light looked at his girlfriend as she cooked dinner. She seemed flustered, and she was hiding something. Although he really did not feel as though he wanted too, he just had to ask.  
"Misa, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you?" He stared at the ground as he said the words Misa has been longing to hear for a long time,  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Light stared at Misa from the living room and she looked up from the skillet and said with a half-hearted smile,

"Oh, it's nothing dear." Light did not expect Misa to be so short of words at a time like this, he expected her to ramble about L, or another movie deal, or a photo shoot that went wrong... anything. His gaze went right to her eyes and he tried to perceive what was wrong with her. Hopefully this isn't one of her little tricks, to get him to pay attention to her, or to try and fool him into the bed.  
"Misa, why won't you tell me the truth? I need to know why you aren't happy." Misa looked up at Light as he put on his horrible mask, so he could keep her under his spell. Light smiled as she looked at him this way, hoping to think she could see kindness in him that wasn't really there. "Light-kuun, it was horrible!" Misa lied, hoping that he would not be able to tell.  
"L was being all gross and perverted and stuff- he was asking me about our love life! If he really wanted to know, he would have asked you." She folded her arms, trying to make herself noticeably angry at the detective she was falling for. Light embraced her tightly, since that seemed to work whenever she was feeling like this. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, making her breathe faster. That was not the reaction he had hoped for, but it was alright. At least he was making progress. He held Misa's face up to his and he noticed a crumb lying on her cheek, and as he brushed it away, Misa blushed for some odd reason.

"Aw, Knight-kun, you really do care about me~!" She giggled as she leaned towards him, going for a kiss. Light panicked, and he bent in gave her a quick peck on her lips. He tried to ignore Misa's school girl squealing as he looked away. Seeing that she was amused, he went to his desk to do more researching on who else needed to be punished by his hand. Misa felt a rumble coming from her pocket, and she knew immediately who it was. She ran off to her bedroom and slammed the door. Light automatically assumed it was a business call, so he did not mind it.

"Hi Ryuzaki," the blonde said into the tiny, red cell phone.

"Hello Misa, I'm sorry I couldn't finish speaking with you, leaving in a rush like that left me with many unfinished thoughts. Are you feeling okay? Your voice is shaking." Misa realized she was trembling. She looked into her vanity mirror and assessed herself, she was blushing bright red, and couldn't stay still; she haven't felt like this since she was younger..  
"I suppose I'm doing okay... How about you?"

"I feel rather... Incomplete, Misa." Misa looked at her phone in disbelief.

"_Is L really feeling that way, or is he just using some cheesy pick-up line?"_

She tried her hardest not to laugh at L's overbearing truth, but a few giggles escaped her lips.  
"Misa, this is the first time I've felt this way and you are going to laugh at me?"  
"No, of course not, I'm just surprised!" Misa exclaimed. "Don't you have your love of justice to complete you or something?"

"Do you truly think I'm that inhuman? That I don't need affection and love like yours? Although I have detached myself from the outside world, I need someone to spend my time with."

Misa then heard something different in his voice, like his desire to stay with her. She heard L take a deep breath, and then he started to speak again, "I'd like to spend my time with you, Ms. Amane."

Misa took a minute to register what he had said, her immediate thought was,

"_After some quick foreplay he's in love? I don't understand what's going on..."_

"Misa, I've loved you for a long time. I am not just your biggest fan, but I want to be your closest friend. Please... Just listen to me. I know you must be thinking after one time I've had it but I don't want our relationship to be a one-time thing. I have considered being your man that you commit adultery with when Yagami is not around, but..."  
"Adultery? Uh, you want to be my..." Misa lowered her voice, "_extra _boyfriend?"  
"In a way, yes. That is a simpler way of putting it. And Yagami would not know of our fornication." L said calmly, as though he has rehearsed his speech, and he knew what would happen next. In all actuality, L was sweating, trying to suppress the quiver that desperately wished to escape in his voice.

((SORRY ITS SO SHORT. Um, reviews please? 3))


End file.
